


Til Someone Gets Hurt

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Saltinette, ml salt, one-sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: When Marinette got to the classroom door, the adrenaline that led to her not only standing up to him and being nonetheless straightforward with it, but also kissing him had faded. She was left a crumbling mess. Oh god, what had she done to herself?^Aka Me ruining what should've been left right before those few sentences with a sweet happy ending





	Til Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Well I still have the severe writer's block that i have had for a long time. Based on Til Someone Gets Hurt from Mean Girls on Broadway by Taylor Louderman and Kyle Selig. Pardon if the word choice is bad or redundant. it's not that I can't find good ideas it's just the word choice and the plot style. ya kno??

Marinette has always believed she could count on her friends to back her up, but when both Alya and Nino failed her, she was miserable, and it didn't take long for the rest of the class to follow. It was just sad. For their sake. They had known Marinette for years, and though she had a bit of an obsession with Adrien that could be seen from the outside a reason to belittle her for trying to expose the liar, it didn't excuse their behavior. Alya had gossiped about how Marinette should check her sources, that surely, she was just jealous and wrong and it would all blow over and they would be friends. But Alya was a hypocrite. Just the thought of being friends with her made her seethe. Marinette would rather commit suicide than be friends with that rat. She had given ample opportunity to change. Even as Ladybug, and while at first, she just brushed her off, the threats kept coming and they kept Marinette on her toes at all times, like a rubber band ready to snap (and hopefully hit Lila in the face).

It wasn't Lila's upbringing, either. Her parents were nice honest people who didn't deserve a daughter like her. No, Lila was deliberate and knew exactly what she was doing and she didn't care. Heck! If any of the classmates, sans Adrien, died she would most likely just laugh it off. She was probably a sociopath or something. And then there was Adrien. Former sweet and innocent Adrien. Now he was just somewhat of a pain in the butt. He just...he kept getting between her and Lila. Saying that she should just ignore her and everything would blow over. Just like Alya. Just like everyone. Why couldn't one person just agree with her?! Even those who understood shunned her. It left her with no choice but to confront the boy and tell him about what Lila had been doing to her, mentally and physically. She'd been pushed up against the wall of that nasty public bathroom far too many times. And she wouldn't be able to escape the wrath of Lie-la on her own. 

And then he grabbed her hand as she was walking towards the back of the room, to find a book to read of all reasons. He was pleading with her through his eyes like she was some animal that he didn't know if he could trust or not. Oh, hell naw. He wouldn't get away with this any more. She held his arm tight, pinching the skin to the point where she almost broke through. All he could do was follow her in shock as she dragged him to the empty locker room, past the teacher who was surprised to say the least. Nobody dared say a word for a few minutes, not knowing what to do about the whole situation. Maybe it was the fire in her eyes and she dragged someone who was much bigger than her out into the hall like it was nothing, possibly even normal. 

As she arrived, she let go, and he clutched his arm protectively before his limbs went limp. "Marinette? What- what was that for?" He tried getting his emotions under control, for he knew she couldn't. He was appalled at why she would do such a thing. This wasn't like her at all. His trance was pierced by a small sob. One that she was obviously trying to choke down. If only he didn't have advanced hearing. He tried touching her shoulder, only a hair away before she swerved around, wiping her eyes.

She put her finger in front of his face, right between his eyes, startling him. 

"You want to know something? Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows just asking him to test her. Oh, he had messed up. He didn't know how, but it was evident. "Yea. I bet you have no clue what you've done to me, have you? You look generally scared. You look at me like I'm the problem. No...they are! They are the problem...you are the problem." She raised her hands and breathed in deeply, attempting (and failing) at calming herself. 

"You judge me. I know you're avoiding me. You think I'll kill her or something, don't you?!" "Mari..." 

"NO! I don't need your opinion. I'm done with you telling me what to do! I'm perfectly competent of taking care of myself. Oh! It's fine until someone gets hurt, you say. Well I did get hurt." Tears streamed down her face. She led him to the bathroom where he was a bit hesitant to enter at first, but he surrendered and went in. She pointed to the wall. "That's where she pushed me up against the wall and threatened to take away my friends and you..." Now he was crying before he registered it. He had been doing the same as everyone else did to her, but he knew, and had chosen to ignore it and still be around Lila. He didn't like thinking of how he would feel in her shoes. "And I can't be mad at you because... I was- am I guess- in love with you." She looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed the side of his head, catching him off guard, locking him into a short, yet rough kiss. 

"I thought you were better than this. Might wanna rethink your whole "high road" crap 'cause it ain't working." And with that, she walked away. "Oh, and don't forget to come back to class." Man... girls were confusing. 

When Marinette got to the classroom door, the adrenaline that led to her not only standing up to him and being nonetheless straightforward with it, but also kissing him had faded. She was left a crumbling mess. Oh god, what had she done to herself? 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Ladybug arrived at patrol, Chat hardly noticed her. He was bubbling over what happened with Marinette today. She was so out of character, a side of her showed that held as much fury as she unleashed only on Chloé and had never been pointed at him. She was powerful and downright scary. And though she was still fragile at the time, she had still left an impact on his self esteem. And his heart. he didn't know how to feel about her anymore. Of course she was in love with him. The posters and stuttering just furthered the idea. But it didn't make his life any better since- "Chat?" Ah, that.

Ladybug called out to him, snapping him out of his reverie. She looked extremely stressed like she'd cried for a while. This immediately set off alarms in his mind. "I know we don't usually talk about personal matters." He nodded, "But I've had a crap day and I don't have anyone anymore." He motioned for her to go on. She explained to him how everyone she knew shunned her and she had stood up her crush today and kissed him and left. She told him how she was never as confident around him as she was that day and she was a little proud of herself for it. This sounded oddly familiar like- well crap. How many times had he messed up that day? Yea. Multiply that by ten and you get now. He had done this to Ladybug of all people, the one other person Lila hated and the savior of Paris who very well already dealt with enough bull on a daily basis. Lila didn't know what she had coming for her. Nor did Adrien. For in that moment he thanked the heavens for them being the same person. No more stress with who to love and tons upon tons of righteous Lila destroying.

_______________________________________________________________________________

She saw him the next morning on the steps, trying pass by without him noticing. Instead he just looked at her with both a solemn and a sh** eating grin. He motioned her over to a bench, so they could talk in privacy. She sat with him, silent. There was evident tension in the air. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for doubting you and stuff and I think I'm in love with you, too." He pecked her cheek. She blushed and lifted a hand to it before looking at him with big doe eyes. "One more thing, Plagg?" Wait that was- "Hi." She knew that voice. Chat's kwami. Well no wonder. "Hi." She whispered to him, kind of amazed. Adrien smiled. "Hi." He took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. Lila would have to be dealt with soon, but they would handle her as soon that they plotted it out. What mattered at the moment was them. Just them sitting on a bench, side by side hand in hand and smiling like little the revenge demons they were.


End file.
